1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a work station and more specifically it relates to a mobile work station system which is adapted to be utilized in a wide range of locations for a wide range of uses, such as functioning as an eating table, work area, computer desk, television stand and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Individuals who are constantly on the go often suffer from an inability to quickly and easily set up a work station regardless of the surrounding environment. For example, a baseball coach may find it difficult to organize notes, display plays or schemes, store drinks, and display various other devices (such as a television or computer) without requiring the usage of multiple cases or stations.
In other situations, individuals may not have an easy location to store a computer, television, or other device. For example, when camping, an individual may not have a location to store such a device which will protect the device from the environment while allowing flexibility regarding where to position the device.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved mobile work station system which is adapted to be utilized in a wide range of locations for a wide range of uses, such as functioning as an eating table, work area, computer desk, television stand and the like.